


Strong Arms, Flat, Hard Chests and Cock

by bellatrix187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Dancing, First Time, Gay, Gay Night Clubs, M/M, Snogging, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix187/pseuds/bellatrix187
Summary: James seeks advice from his younger brother regarding his sexuality. Albus decides to take him to a gay night club to experience getting off with another bloke.





	1. Chapter 1

James knocked on his brothers bedroom door, feeling nervous. James rarely got nervous. James was the one who was always casual, always able to remain cool and collected even in the most nerve wracking situations, (like the time Gryffindor was just 10 points away from winning the cup in his seventh year; or the time where he was about to lose his virginity to one of the hottest girls at hogwarts) but this was different. Even thinking about having this type of conversation with his brother scared him; he was about to enter into completely foreign territory. One that involved strong arms, flat, hard chests, and cock (something that intrigued James just as much as it terrified him). 

“Yeah?” Came albus’ voice from his bedroom. James pushed open the door.   
Albus was lounging on his bed, reading a muggle book that Scorpius must have given him years ago for Christmas. It was the summer after his seventh and final year of school. 

James sat in his brothers desk chair after turning it around to face him. Before albus could say anything, James took a deep breath and blurted out what he had to say before he could delay it any longer. 

“I think I might be bi,” he said firmly. Albus raised his eyebrows at once and then grinned. 

“Are you joking?” He said, smiling. 

James shook his head, a little embarrassed. Albus had sat up now, after putting his book down. In this moment their personalities were reversed; James was sat on the chair looking flushed and embarrassed while Albus was as calm as ever, now on the verge of prodding James for more details. 

“This is brilliant-“ said albus mischievously. “How long have you known- do you have a boyfriend?” 

“No,” James said smiling a little. “And I don’t know- a couple months?” 

“Shit- how did you figure it out?” 

“I don’t know...I guess I just realized I was attracted to guys?” Said James. 

Albus gave him a look that said that that wasn’t a good enough answer. 

“I don’t know!” Said James. “I guess it’s always been there. To be honest I don’t know how I didn’t figure it out earlier- when I was still at school.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I don’t really want to say,” James joked, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. 

Albus adopted a more serious tone after that. 

“Hey- you can tell me anything you know? But if you don’t want to give me the details that’s okay,” said al. “Sorry I realize I was being kind of a prat there.” 

“No- it’s okay,” said James, reassuring his brother. “It’s just- are you sure you want to know?” His smirk indicated it might be too much information. 

“I told you about losing my virginity a half hour after it happened, James. I think we’re close enough.” 

“Okay,” James laughed, not sure where to begin. 

“Well- I don’t know. I think the reason I didn’t realize it sooner was because I always knew that I liked girls. I had a crush on a girl in first year and I never stopped thinking about them. I knew I was romantically attracted to them and I definitely knew I was sexually attracted to them- especially when I had sex for the first time,” he was a little red at this point. “So I always just assumed I was straight. Honestly I didn’t even think about my sexuality until you told me that Scorpius is bisexual and...I kind of realized it.” He hesitated at the next part. “I remember at school my dorm mates would always like, wank together- we played soggy biscuit a couple of times and it turned me on- like more so than when I was alone. I didn’t really question it- the first couple times it happened. I thought I was just really excited at hanging out with my friends- or something stupid. And I would always get hard in the showers after quidditch practice. I just assumed it was because I was anticipating wanking rather than the fact that there were 2 fit, attractive, naked blokes in the stalls on either side of me.” He laughed. 

“Wow,” said albus. “I just always assumed you were like- the straightest person I knew.” 

James blushed furiously, now as red as a tomato. 

“So- have you ever done anything with a guy?” Albus inquired. 

James shook his head. “Well- sometimes we would wank each other off in the dorms- but in like a ‘no homo’ way. We just figured out that it felt bloody good to have a hand on your cock that wasn’t your own.” 

“Do you want to hook up with a guy?” Albus asked, ignoring what James said. 

“I don’t know...” 

“Oh come on James- you have to. I’m sure we can find someone- maybe go to one of those clubs in muggle London- I’m assuming you wouldn’t want to risk a wizard leaking anything to the prophet- and find some fit bloke for you.” 

“I want to,” James said honestly. “It’s just- new to me. I’m almost twenty one and I’m like a virgin when it comes to guys...” 

“That’s okay!” Albus reassured him. “There are so many blokes your age that are inexperienced. Besides, you can start with other stuff first. What would you be comfortable with?” 

“I don’t know...” said James. “What ‘other stuff’ are you implying?”

“Honestly you should just start with kissing and see how that goes. You don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable. Just feel him up or rub him through his trousers or something and if you want to take his dick out.” 

James was surprised at how explicit his younger brother was being. 

“Trust me, Jamie, getting off with a bloke is so much better. You’ll love it.”

“Like you have anything to compare it to,” James laughed. “You’ve never been with a girl,” he pointed out. 

“That’s because girls are gross. They don’t have cocks- well most of them don’t - would you ever want to get fucked, by the way?” 

“Albus!” 

“What? Sorry I’m just excited that you’re not straight. “But would you?” 

“Maybe...not right away though,” admitted James. 

“It’s unbelievable,” Albus said with a dreamy look on his face. “It’s so, so good...” 

“Alright that’s enough Albus.” 

“Would you ever want to suck off another bloke?” 

“Err- I know I’d want to get sucked off by a bloke but I don’t know if I would want to be the one doing the sucking...” 

“Some like it more than others,” albus shrugged. “It makes Scorpius go absolutely crazy when I do it to him. And I love him- so I don’t know if I would ever want to suck off other guys- even if Scorpius and I weren’t together.” 

James felt overwhelmed. He put his head in his hands. 

“Hey- just take it slow. You probably won’t like everything and thats fine,” said albus. “But would you want to come to a club? I could ask Scorpius and the two of us could be like you’re wingmen.” 

“You don’t have to-“ James began. 

“I want to,” said Albus. sincerely. “I want you to...experiment.“ I’ll ask Scorpius- he’s off from the hospital tomorrow night. Does that work for you?” 

“Sounds good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do I wear to a gay night club?” James voice rang in through the fireplace. Albus and Scorpius had been on the couch, seconds away from pulling each others pants off when the floo call came and Albus had to reluctantly tear himself away. 

“Just wear your dark skinny jeans and a t shirt. Nothing fancy,” Albus called. 

“What about shoes?” 

Albus groaned, feeling Scorpius slip his hand into his pants. 

“Wear your converse. It’s casual, Jamie,” ALbus yelled. “Just be back here in a half hour.” He closed the floo with a flick of his wand and pulled Scorpius to him again. 

“I cannot believe we’re going to a gay night club with James potter,” said Scorpius. 

“Mmm,” said Albus, not able to get much else out as Scorpius was still stroking him lightly in his pants. 

“Do you think he’ll end up getting off with another bloke tonight?” Asked Scorpius. 

“I don’t know,” Albus panted, pushing into scorpius’ fingers. “I guess he’s quite attractive. But I don’t know if he’ll have the confidence to like, actually do anything.” 

“Like this?” Scorpius demonstrated, leaning down and pushing Als’ pants down to take his cock into his mouth. 

“I love you,” Albus breathed out. 

Scorpius pulled off and grinned, leaning up to kiss Albus on the cheek before returning to his task. 

Forty five minutes later they were standing outside the entrance of a gay night club in muggle London. Albus had done a bit of research and found one just a short walk away from his and scorpius flat, also located in muggle London. 

They entered and took a look around- it was a typical night club, filled with only blokes. Attractive, fit looking blokes, some with their shirts off dancing up against each other on the dance floor. Some chatting each other up, holding drinks. Some, Albus presumed, were there with their partners, like he and scorpius. James looked a little uneasy. 

“See anyone you fancy?” Albus asked. 

James shrugged. 

Already albus noticed a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes eyeing James, leaning against the bar. He had on a tank top, showing off his chiseled muscles and jeans that left little to the imagination. 

“James- that guy over there,” albus subtly cocked his head in the guys direction. 

James looked surprised at the fact that another guy was staring at him. 

“Albus..I don’t know,” said James. 

“Just go chat him up,” Albus urged. “You’ve done it before- a million times.” 

“With girls,” said James. “Not guys.” 

“It’s not any different,” said Albus. “If anything guys are easier to to than girls.” 

“Al...” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” said Albus seriously. “You know that right?” 

“Yeah,” said James. 

“But that guy is seriously eyeing you right now so I think you should go talk to him. Maybe buy him a drink,” said albus. 

“Alright,” said James reluctantly. “I’ll go.” 

Albus and scorpius gave him encouraging smiles as he made his way over to the bar and approached the tall man. 

“Hey,” said James uncertainly, not knowing how to properly approach a guy in this situation. 

“You here with your boyfriend or- boyfriends?” Asked the guy, sipping on his drink and cocking his head over to where albus and scorpius stood, still watching James.

“Err- no,” said James. “That’s my brother- with the dark hair- and his boyfriend. They just...tagged along tonight.” 

“Good,” said the guy. He set down his drink on the bar. “I’m Matt, by the way.” He stuck out his hand.

“James,” said James, shaking his hand. 

“Wanna dance?” Matt asked suggestively. 

“Yeah,” said James, a bit thrown off by Matt’s confidence. As James followed Matt onto the dance floor it suddenly dawned on him that Matt was probably more experienced than he was, despite the fact that they were about the same age. He didn’t know what Matt was expecting from him, either. James certainly wasn’t ready to go as far as having sex with this guy- at least not tonight. 

“This is kinda new to me,” James blurred out, turning to face Matt as they reached the middle of the dance floor. “I mean-“ he rushed to correct himself. “Being with blokes- I’ve been with girls before. Loads.” 

“Oh-“ said Matt, a little thrown off. “Are you...?” 

“Bi,” said James nervously. “But I definitely want to try stuff. I’m just not ready to have sex or anything. At least not right now. I just- wanted to let you know incase that’s what you were expecting,” he blushed. 

“That’s fine”, said Matt smirking. “I’m just looking to have fun. Let’s dance.” 

Slowly James moved closer and closer to Matt, soon finding a rhythm. Matt’s hands snaked around his waist as they moved together to the beat of some muggle song. Matt leaned down to whisper in his ear: 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” James grinned. He found himself reaching up to wrap his arms around Matt’s neck and leaning into a tentative kiss at first. James, surprising himself, deepened it and opened his mouth to let Matt’s tongue slip in. It was so different from kissing girls- and James liked it. He loved the feel of the strong arms wrapped around his waist and the chiseled chest leaning right up against his. He carded his hands through Matt’s hair and silently cursed himself for never having tried this before. The pair of them couldn’t have gotten any closer and James found himself almost embarrassingly aroused from the situation and subconsciously grinding his hard on against Matt’s thigh. 

Matt pulled away, breathless and James was about to utter an apology but instead he asked James if he wanted to go into the back room. He nodded vigorously. 

Matt took his hand and led him over to a dimly lit room where James saw blokes immersed in various sexual acts, moaning, all over the room. None of them were outright having sex- but the sight (and sounds) certainly caused James to grow- if possible even harder. He looked down at Matt’s trousers and noticed they were having the same problem. Matt led them over to a corner and pulled James into another kiss. James could feel Matt’s erection through his trousers and moaned as it brushed his own. He pulled away to catch his breath, panting into Matt’s neck. 

“How do you like being with a bloke so far?” Matt asked suggestively. 

“I really really like it,” said James truthfully. 

“Can I touch you?” Matt whispered, his hands resting on James waist. 

“Yes,” said james. The friction of their clothed hard ons rubbing against each other was good, but not enough to get him off. Matt slowly stroked the outline of James cock through his trousers and James panted, closing his eyes and bucking into his touch. 

“Take my cock out,” he whispered suddenly. 

Matt wasted no time in unbuttoning James jeans and sliding his hand into his pants, pulling out James leaking cock. James hissed at the feeling of the cool air on his prick. The nightclub was heavily air conditioned, especially in the back room with so many men engaging in sexual acts. 

Matt slicked up his cock, using the copious amount of precome that was leaking from his slit and tugged lightly on his foreskin. He gently circled James slit with his palm and brought his other hand down to fondle his balls. 

James hadn’t received so much pleasure from a single hand job since he was sixteen and inexperienced to the point where anything besides his own hand touching his cock would have him shooting his load in seconds. But Matt knew how to give a hand job- probably, James thought as Matt increased the speed of his hand, because he had a cock of his own- and he knew how to pleasure it. 

Matt pulled his hand off and James was about to protest before Matt looked right into his eyes and spit in his hand, returning it to Jamescock. 

James erupted in Matt’s hand, shooting load after load of cum while letting out a long moan and riding out the orgasm. It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, looking at the mess he made. His come was still splattered on Matt’s hands as well as his jeans and all over the floor. “Sorry,” said James. 

“It’s fine,” Matt chuckled. 

“Do you want me to...?” Hesitated at the sight of Matt’s hard on still present in his jeans. 

“You don’t have to-“ Matt began. 

“I want to,” said James confidently. 

“Okay,” said Matt. James nervously reached over and unbuttoned matts jeans, pulling them down slightly to reveal the head of his cock peaking out over his boxers. James tugged them down and his thick cock sprang free. Suddenly he had an idea. He reached for Matt’s hand, the one with his own cooling come on it, and coated his own hand with the sticky substance before transferring it to Matt’s cock. It wasn’t as warm as it was a minute ago, but it served as a make shift lube. 

He wanked Matt’s cock as though it was his own. The angle was a bit awkward compared to how he normally touched himself but Matt seemed to be enjoying it. He was moaning softly as James increased his strokes and tugged with a harder grip. Soon Matt spurted into his hand with a gasp. James had never touched anyone’s cum besides his own but he found he was less grossed out about it than he thought he would be. Though as it cooled it dawned on him that, at the moment, he could not simply use magic to vanish it as he would his own. He wiped his hands on his own jeans before pulling them up along with his underpants. Matt did the same, still breathless and coming down from his orgasm. 

“Good?” He asked James. 

“Yes,” said James, regretting every moment he had wasted not getting off with blokes. 

“Think you’ll come round here again?” Asked Matt as the two of them exited the back room together. 

“Absolutely,” said James, wondering if he could come back tomorrow night and do this again- and maybe more. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” Matt gave him one more deep kiss.

“I hope so,” said James as he pulled away. “I should find my brother though.”

“Nice to meet you, James,” Matt said as he backed off into the heart of the dance floor again. 

“You too, Matt,” James called over the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this! I might add another chapter or two on but I’m not sure. Always appreciate comments :)


End file.
